Pillow Talk
by amy76791
Summary: Sometimes a little conversation can lead to something else. Set after the season 3 finale.


Pillow Talk

_AN: I wrote this after the season 3 finale and never got around to doing the last editing and revising. With the lack of Wemma this season I decided to dust it off and finish it. Smut's not really my thing, but I tried. _

I can't sleep.

The still heavy air is making the sheets cling to my sweaty skin. I gently kick away the covers as I roll over, careful not to wake Will who is sleeping soundly beside me. It's been a long couple of weeks since Nationals and now that school is officially over for the year, Will has lost his steam. He's exhausted.

I reach out to brush Will's curls back from his forehead careful not to rouse him from his slumber. There's always been a magnetic pull between Will and myself, but in the weeks since we made love for the first time, I can't seem to keep my hands to myself.

I just want to touch him all of the time.

My hands move from his hair to his jaw line and once again I'm amazed that this beautiful man loves me and wants me. I'm so caught up in my late night musings that I don't notice Will's gorgeous hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Hey beautiful, what's got you awake at this hour?"

I smile and feel a blush spreading across my face. Our bedroom is dark and I know Will can't see the color staining my cheeks but it bothers me that I still get embarrassed in front of him.

His voice is gravelly, rough from sleep. He's so unbelievably sexy and I'm instantly grateful that this patient, loving man has chosen me. Wants me.

"I couldn't sleep," I answer. "Too much on my mind, I guess."

The bed dips as Will shifts to pull me closer to him. I rest my head against his bare chest and he tightens his hold on me.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Finn and Rachel."

When Will doesn't respond, I continue.

"What Finn did….it was such a selfless act. He let her go so that she could follow her dream."

His hold on me tightens. I know what he's thinking because it's exactly where my mind has gone.

"You encouraged me to go to New York to join April's show."

I look up at him catching his eye in the dim light coming in through the window.

He kisses my temple then continues, "You were the first person to encourage me, to see the good in me."

I smile, "Will, you're so talented. You would have been a sensation on Broadway."

"I thought it was what I wanted," he replies. "Maybe if I was Rachel's age, if I didn't have the life experience behind me, maybe I would have stayed and tried to make a go of it."

"I was really shocked to see you show up in my office that day. I really thought you'd moved on, that you were gone for good."

Will leans down and kisses me, a gentle caress of his lips on mine. I close my eyes taking in the sensation of his kiss and the scent that is Will. My love.

"It took getting there for me to realize that I didn't belong there. That the only place I wanted to be was wherever you were. You were back here in Lima and I had to know….I had to find out if you and I could make this work…if we could be happy together."

I kiss his jaw.

"We are happy."

I kiss his cheek.

"So very happy."

I kiss his lips.

"I love you and I'm so happy to be a part of your life."

I kiss him again this time more forcefully—more passionately.

"And I can't wait to be your wife."

As he kisses me back, I shift so that I'm straddling his hips and my flimsy summer nightgown bunches up at my hips.

I smile shyly down at Will and reach for my nightgown. We lock eyes as I lift the thin fabric over my head baring my body to him. He reaches up and cups my cheek.

"So beautiful," he murmurs.

I smile wider and shift my body, eliciting a groan from the man beneath me. As his hand trails down my neck in a gentle caress, I bring my hands to the waistband of his boxers.

Leaning down, I whisper in his ear, "I want to make love to you."

He reaches up and threads his fingers through my hair and kisses me. I'm so distracted by the intensity of his kiss that I don't even notice that he has flipped us over and is pressing my body into the mattress beneath me.

I tug at his boxers and laugh. He's trailing kisses down my throat when I regain the upper hand and flip us back over.

I place my hands on his shoulders and pin him to the mattress. I look in his eyes and smile. "I said….I want to make love to you. I want to be on top."

I can tell he's floored by my forwardness and I use his momentary shock to my advantage. I ever so slowly lower myself on to him savoring the feeling as he fills me. He's staring up at me with a mixture of lust and awe and it's that look that spurs me on and I begin to move.

"Dear god, Emma!"

I grin at him, proud that I can elicit that sound from him. We'd only tried this position once before but I liked the control and right now the sounds coming from Will make all the fears associated with my lack of sexual experience disappear. As I move over him, the pleasure masking his features fills me with new found confidence. When we lock eyes, I quicken my pace. I'm desperate for release, for that earth shattering, mind-blowing feeling that only Will can give me.

I can feel my orgasm building.

"I love you," I pant.

"I love you too," he responds tightening his grip on my hips. "So very much."

As my body begins to shake from the intensity of my orgasm, Will comes too. I'm overcome with a new feeling as I feel an unfamiliar sensation. This is the first time Will and I have had sex without a condom. It's the first time I let Will come inside of me since I had so awkwardly announced that I'd seen my gynecologist and started taking The Pill.

As I lay in my fiancé's arms I can't help but feel relaxed and content.

"You're amazing," Will whispers in my ear.

"I know," I grin in response. I can feel Will's answering chuckle before I can hear it. I snuggle closer, pressing my sweaty, naked body against his; I can't help but be proud of myself for not letting my OCD control me tonight. As I drift off to sleep I can't help but think that I've come so very far in my relationship with Will and that maybe babies aren't as far off as we thought.


End file.
